Mass Effect : Project Renegade
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Follow the Adventure of Jack Shepard (Default Shepard with Renegade Scars) as he faces the threat of the Reapers. (Please Note that this will start right before First Contact and Continue after the Reapers) This story will contain a Shepard (M) X Tali, and a lot of OC.
1. Prologue

Of the Year 2135 Humanity discovered an observation post of an unknown origin, the Alliance began to excavate the Alien cache, unknowingly without the Alliance close observation on the Alien Cache, the Alliance Black Ops smuggled a few pieces of technology off of mars and to earth, to begin development of a risky and dangerous project, the project was to advance the evolution of Mankind by 1000 years. Those who started this project call it…..

**Project Renegade**

"We have arrived at Facility Aeries" said the V.I.

Inside the vehicle, the passenger was gazing out the window with determination in his eye, and a cigarette in his left hand. As the man exited the vehicle he approached the guard post.

"Identification Sir?" said the guard as the man put out his right hand in the DNA scanner. Seconds later his picture, along with the information appeared on the guards screen. Eyes widening the guard gave a quick salute, along with a hasty reply, "Sir! We weren't expecting you until next week….. I'll let you in sir, no further disruptions."

The Guard immediately tapped in a few commands in to the control letting the door to the facilities entrance open. The seemingly important man stepped in to the facilities elevator, rubbing his eyes with his right hand, and then proceeded out of the elevator.

He was immediately approached by a man wearing a white doctor's coat.

"Director, the team wasn't expecting you… until next week, is something wrong?"

The Director closed his eyes, smiled, and shook his head, and replied to the nervous doctor. "No nothing is wrong Dr. Alex; I only came to see the progress on the Project."

With a sigh of relief, Dr. Alex gave a calm reply. "Oh…That's good; I think you'll be quite pleased of the progress, Director."

As the two men walked down the hall, the Director presented an emotionless façade to the Doctor. "That remains to be seen Doctor."

Both the Director and the Project leader, Dr. Alex , stopped their advance as a large steel grade door blocked their passage. The Director angled his head to Dr. Alex, his gaze focused on the door. As if receiving a message from the Director's gaze, Dr. Alex approached the controls on the Steel Barrier.

A synthetic voice played in the corridor "Please Input Identification"

"Identification Number 01349, Password: Purgatory" answered the Doctor.

Several dots repeated on the screen in a rhythmic pattern four times in a attempt to recognize the user.

"Welcome Project Leader Alex Cooper, stand by for decontamination."

The Steel Barrier began to lift and clouds of thick white steam sprayed both the Director and Dr. Alex. The pair waited patiently while all foreign contaminates were being destroyed. With the Decontamination over, both the Director and Dr. Alex stepped into a large, white and bright Laboratory.

Eager to show the Director the progress of the project, Dr. Alex started with an introduction to the Facility. "As you can see the Facilities Laboratory for the Project has really shown progress, the funds that the Alliance Black Operations have been funding the Project-"

Dr. Alex was interrupted when the Director raised his hand.

"Dr. Alex, we spent billions on the taxpayer's money on creating this project, we took the reproduction cells and blood cells, of the most healthy and intelligent humans, to create the next evolution of Humanity, I need to know the status of the Subjects." The Director said as he inhaled his cigarette.

A hesitant smile appeared on Dr. Alex' face. "Ah… Yes.. The tech we received has been successfully integrated into implants which we have, once again successfully implanted the Infants with. With the implants their minds are evolving as well as their strength, intelligence, as well as their age capacity."

The Director begun to gaze across the facility when he spotted the Large tanks containing red bubbling liquid on the far side of the facility.

"Do those tanks contain the Subjects?" Asked the Director.

"Yes all one hundred of them…. Would you like to see them?" replied Dr. Alex.

"Yes I would like to see them."

The two men approached the line of Liquid tanks; the Director noticed that the infants had scarring.

"Doctor?" The Director spoke as he stared at the scars.

Dr. Alex immediately turned to the Director to respond. "Yes Director, something on your mind?"

The Director gazed back to the tanks. "Why do the subjects have these strange markings on their faces?"

Tugging at his collar around his shirt, the Dr. replied "Well…"

A soft voice with a Slavic accent interrupted Dr. Alex's answer. "I might be able to fill you in on this Director. The Implants that we made from the artifacts opened up scars on the infants' faces. "

The Director turned his gaze toward the approaching figure. A blonde woman glided into the room, her thin, shapely body dressed in a laboratory coat. She moved to stand next to the pair, fixing her glasses before turning her attention toward the Director.

The Director rubbed his forehead with his right hand. "Scars, Dr. Michele?"

Moving strands of hair behind her ear, she replied. "Indeed Director, Project Renegade Subjects reacted to the implants presence and opened up scarring on the infants faces."

"Dr. Michelle, the subjects look like they have fresh cuts on their faces." the Director replied with slight edge in his voice.

"Director I understand your concern but I can assure you that…"

The sound of running feet reached their ears, and the group immediately turned their attention toward the corridors.

."Administrator Alex!"

An out of breath scientist entered the room, his eyes wide with panic.

Dr. Alex approached the panting scientist. "Dr. Gregory, what's wrong?"

Dr. Gregory held his side, and attempted to gain his breath. "Subject 001 is becoming self-Aware!"

Dr. Alex, Michele, and the Director eyes widened as they took in the panicked Doctor.

"WHAT?!"

Dr. Alex moved in closer. "That's impossible the subjects shouldn't be waking-"

Dr. Gregory shook his head. "No Sir, it's just Subject 001, not the others."

All three Doctors looked at each other, then noticing the Director was staring at the tank turned their attention to the Director.

"Look at the tank." The Director spoke in a terse voice. "The subject's scars…. They're glowing and his iris is almost completely red."

Dr. Gregory followed his gaze, studying the subject. "Yes as soon as the subject woke up, everything was lit up, his eyes and his scars were illuminated."

The Director stared at the infant as it's startling crimson in the infant.s eyes moved to track the Director's position "Jack…."

Dr. Alex looked at the Director with confusion. "Pardon, Sir?"

"I want this one name Jack, and I want Jack extracted before the others."

Dr. Alex slowly looked at the tank with a furrow in his brow, before tuning back to the Director. "Sir they are all scheduled to be extracted at the designated time."

The Director put a fresh cigarette in his mouth, and began to light it. "Jack already proved that he is more advanced than the other subjects by waking up first. Jack is unique; he will be the leader of the Super Human Platoon, Code named Hell Dog Platoon."

Dr. Alex only nodded while reaching for his hand radio on his side pocket. "Extraction team, Subject 001 is ready for extraction."

A squawking, metallic voice came from the radio. Understood, Extraction underway."

The bubbling water became illuminated as the water began to drain from Jack's tank.

Jack watched the approaching group, his advanced mental processes studying the Extraction team. Their feature obscured by gas masks, Jack continued to study their progress, as well as the environment outside his tank. He shivered as he became aware of the liquid draining, crying as the liquid drained below his mouth and the rebreather retracted.

The sounds of his cry echoed in the room as the Extraction team placed him in a sterile, clear container, and moved him through the bright corridors to a darkened observation room.

A cold gaze followed the progress of the Extraction team, the puff of cigarette smoke drifting toward the ceiling in silent menace.

"Director," Dr. Alex searched the datapad as he was speaking, "I went over 001…. Uh, I mean Jack's brain wave reports."

"And?" The Director said through a stream of smoke.

"Well, Jack's IQ is over 300, and rising. We're estimating that he'll hit about 700 by the age of 18."

The Director smiled at the given data, before turning to Dr. Alex. "Excellent. I want our Computers to be linked up to him through the learning interface so we may begin his educational training."

Dr. Alex glance over at the 99 other tanks. "What about the others Director?"

With a devious smile, the Director turned toward the corridors. "All in due time Alex, all in due time."

Dr. Alex stared at the door as it closed, his thoughts on the remaining occupants of the tanks. He glanced over at the subjects, only to be interrupted by the sounds emitted from his arm tool. He quickly pressed the receiver of the message, his eyes widening in astonishment at the

Project Renegade had just received 20 Billion in Funding.


	2. Chapter 1: The Evolution

Mass Effect Project Renegade

Chapter 1: The Evolution.

Thirteen Years later…..

2148

As the lights inside Facility Aeries begin to shutdown, Dr. Alex was observing the files and paperwork on his desk with an LCD light above him, he is approached by a security detail officer. "Sir all other personal have been evacuated and all data has been move, it's time to leave."

Alex puts both his hands on his face while looking down at his files. "How did this happen, I thought this facility was hidden from the Alliance Government, we were careful of all information that came in and out of the facility, and to be traced by the funds we received."

Dr. Alex stands from his workstation and gathers the remaining files, and left the facility; unknowingly to Dr. Alex this would be the last time he stepped inside Facility Aeries. The transport ride leaving the facility was quiet, the team of Project Renegade dare not speak any word, for their facility was compromised by not being discreet with the funds they received, fortunately the Director who's at a undisclosed location, was not furious, he found the Project team a new facility, Luna base was sufficient enough, but the team of Project Renegade would now be even more careful of their work.

Dr. Alex's new office… his new home, he approached his cot and collapsed on to it, exhausted from the past events.

Several Days later…..

Thrashing metal could be heard in the large space, mangled parts of training bots, a loud siren gave off to end the session. "Final score 99999, Subject 001, Jack, Time Elapse two minutes and forty two seconds."

Applause of 99 subjects, 48 Personal from Project Renegade could be heard around the room. Jack is approached by Subject 100 May. (Black hair, Red Iris, Original Iris Teal)

"Wow, Jack… I mean Sir!" Recognizing her error she immediately goes at attention and gives a Salute to her CO.

Jack looked at her and nodded. "At Ease Sgt. it's all right."

Smiling at Jack, May was about to say something before the two is approached by Subject 002 Kai Leng.

"Well, well, well Jack a new high score, either I'm catching up to you or you're slowing down, on the training, your time was higher than the last one." Both glared at each other, while May eyes just shifted between Jack and Kai, as the stare downed seemed like an eternity, they both broke the silence with laughter Jack pulled Leng for a bro hug.

The speakers gave a ringing noise, with a synthesized voice behind it. "Attention all subject report to mess hall for lunch today's special is Chicken and tater tots."

May approached Jack a little closer "Jack.. Do you want to eat together at lunch?"

Jack Scratched his head confused why May would want to eat together. "Uh.. Sure why not."

A small smile appeared on the teenager's face as May walked towards the door to the Mess Hall.

Leng looked at Jack. "What's with May, Jack?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, while watching May leave the room. "I have no idea, she's been asking me stuff like this since last month."

Leng just looked at the ground and shook his head. "Come on Jack let's get some chow before the platoon takes the really good pieces."

Meanwhile at Dr. Alex Cooper's room…..

Dr. Alex was just finishing up today's reports, and updating the dossier and intel collected on Jack.

Subject: 001

Name: Jack Shepard

Age: 13

Physical Critique: Dangerously High—Still Progressing at an alarming rate.

Stress Levels: Unknown/Psych 101 Unable to trace any amount of stress levels. –Update Jack reportedly had several nightmares on the incident with the prototype interface nine years ago….. That was an experimental device he shouldn't have been put through that.

Intelligence Level: 500 IQ/Rising at a fast pace—Update COMPANY RECORD ON CP HACK!

Designated Job: Hell Dog Platoon Leader.

Class: Soldier/Infiltrator

Traits: Where to start….. Charismatic to his Companions/Ruthless to enemies. –Personal Update To many to list….

Personal note on dossier: Thanks to Jack we lost several of our combat training V.I.'s He keeps crashing them, the Director keeps visiting once a week to check on the updates with Jack, he's keeping close tabs on him, some of the other personal are starting rumors about Jack may be transferred under his care…. Those are just the rumors, but the Director is more concerned with Alliance Affiliation with such pressing matters…. How long can we keep the Alliance in the dark, before they figure out Project Renegade?

Two years later…..

The speakers in the shuttles went active with instructions before takeoff. "Attention all passengers please secure your safety harness, to reduce pain during any problems."

Dr. Michele sat by Dr. Alex, she gazed at the Doctor with a concerned look. "Alex….."

Dr. Michele put her hand on his left leg, while Alex looked back at her, with a emotionless face. "Transferred… Where did we go wrong?"

"Alex no one could've predicted that they would of kept a closer eyes on their territory."

"Michele it was on the God Damned moon for Christ sake, of course they're going to keep a close eye on their facilities." Michele jumped a little from the sudden outburst.

"Michele I'm sorry."Dr. Alex's head slumped, with Michele putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Alex I understand that you're stressed but you can't let it get to you… Speaking of which, do you know where we are going now?"

"In our Relationship or our destination?"

"Either is fine."

"Death Valley."

Before Michele could reply the convoy of shuttles stopped. Alex stood from his seat a gazed out the window. "Why have we stopped, we're in the middle of Space."

Michele Gazed outside her window to her left to see a Carrier barring the Alliance Black Operations insignia, just connected to the shuttle. A minute later the pair is approached by a man wearing a black gasmask, beret, and trench coat. "Dr. Alex, I have a message for you on an encrypted channel."

"Who are you?" Asked Alex who seemed to have a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm just a messenger, but this message is for your eyes and ears only, so Doctor Michele evict yourself from the premises."

Michele just nodded and left to the next room of the shuttle.

A Holo projector of the Director appeared on the arm tool.

"Dr. Alex."

"Director, what a pleasant surprise….. is there something wrong?"

"in a matter of fact there is, Doctor."

Alex began to feel a constriction around his neck, as it was getting harder to breath.

"Alex that was to close of a call with Luna base, the Alliance almost caught wind of our project."

"Director let me-"

"Alex, you brought Humanity to a new level in our evolution and you are a good friend, therefore I'm ordering all one hundred subjects of Project Renegade; I have a facility of my own to progress them further. Funds have been transferred to you and your entire teams account, the whole team will be debriefed and relocated to live civilian lives."

A shock was set on Alex's face, he couldn't believe what he heard, he was basically being fired, cut loose… On his project.

"Transfer?! Sir with all due respect this is my Project, The Blood and Sweat I put it in for this and you're cutting loose ends?"

"Was your Project, Alex your team …. Is what concerns me, I suspect one of them has been feeding the Alliance with information on Project Renegade this is why I'm transferring them under another team, it's nothing personal Alex, don't worry you will be well compensated for your work, continuously."

Knowing he couldn't fight a raging river as the Director, he submitted to his defeat.

"If there is any problem with the Project…"

"You'll be the first to know and to be retrieved…Don't worry yourself Alex, the Alliance Black Op thanks you for your service and dedication to the advancement of the Human Race, Project Renegade is in good hands." The transmission cuts off.


	3. Chapter 2: The Coming Storm

Chapter 2: The Coming Storm

On October 29th 2157, Humanity located an inactive Relay with the intent of reactivating it, for expanding the territory, and for the continuation of Humanity. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed. The Turian Hierarchy who were the peacekeepers of Citadel Space, found Humanity trying to activate the Relay. This action, unknown to Humanity, was against Council Laws. The Turian Hierarchy, instead of engaging in communications with the Unknown fleet, opened fire on "Unarmed Civilian Flotilla".

A single ship survived and fled the system heading toward the fully developed Human colony, Shanxi. The Turians gave pursuit on the single ship with the intent of finding out where it would lead.

The Hierarchy who slaughtered the lives on the Alliance Civilian Fleet, unknowingly unleashed a sleeping Giant.

The Vid on Screen played the Alien Ships bombarding, and landing planet side of Shanxi. A Reporter, recording the catastrophe on a floating camera, was seeking shelter on the outskirts of the embattled city.

"You can see, as the ships are not distinguishing between Military or civilian, they're striking anything in mass. Authorities are warning all citizens to flee large cities to reduce death toll and to…

Hold on I'm getting new information, Governor Alex Shoril has given full military and police authority to Shanxi Command Garrison, General Williams."

A curl of smoke drifted up past the large Vid Screen as channel rolled through channel, and multiple channels played on the screen. Each channel sampling the destruction of the invasion.

The Director continued to observe the chaos on the screens, ignoring the figure dressed in a black trench coat, and gas mask approaching his seat. The click of his booted heels sounding in the spacious chamber of the Black Op Dreadnaught Bridge.

He stopped at the side of the Director, and stared at the collage of chaos playing on the screens. "It is as we feared; this is why the politicians of Earth wanted to destroy the Relay's. They were terrified of what we might find, and look what we let in…. what is the situation on Shanxi?"

The Director inhaled his cigarette, still studying the Vid screen on the Bridge.

"Deteriorating and fast… These alien invaders are making no distinction between civilian and military targets."

The "Messenger" began pacing around the bridge. "Bastards… So what happens now?"

The Director ground his cigarette in a metallic tray, and turned his gaze on "the Messenger". "The Alliance Parliament is in chaos due to the invasion, so it's up to us to act first."

"The Messenger" locked his gaze with the Director's. "Jack?"

November/2nd/2157

Location: Hidden Moon Facility, located near the Charon Relay.

The Mess hall on the facility was large, large enough to hold one hundred people or more. The sterile, harshly lit room displayed empty cafeteria benches, the cold light playing over the three figures sitting at a table.

Jack, who was eating his lunch as May sat close to him leaving Kai leng raising an eyebrow at May, still wondering why May is acting so strange around Jack. Before the three could continue their meals, Jack is approached by Subject 50 Jake.

"Hey Commander did you hear about Shanxi?"

Jack angled his head towards Jake. "Yeah…. I also heard how the Alliance is acting like headless chickens right now."

Kai Leng looked at Jack and gave a small chuckle. "The Alliance Parliament is in utter chaos, I don't know why the Director is still a part of the Alliance Branch?"

May gave a worried look at Leng. "Leng the Director is supporting Humanity right now through the Alliance Government."

Leng gave a sarcastic laugh at May. "HA! The Alliance Government is letting our species burn over and on Shanxi."

Jack's expression on his face is unmoved, by the opinions and facts circling around him. Kai Leng looked at Jack. "Shepard what do you think? Should the Director do a Split, or try to feed a rotting corpse of a so called government."

Jack knew that Leng had no love for the official government of Alliance, due to their inaction maybe he was right, but then again why haven't we acted to save Shanxi.

Jack looked at the endless void of space through the window, but before he could reply, the group is approached by their tech specialist subject 3, "Eric".

"Commander."

Jack turned around to face the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant?"

"Urgent Message from the Director." Eric was tapping commands on his arm tool interface, shortly after a few seconds a hologram of the Director appeared. With the Director in view, the group stood at attention. Through the hologram Jack noticed the Director was smoking.

The Director breathed the smoke out of his mouth. "Commander Shepard."

Jack stood at ease "Director it's an honor to be called sir."

"No doubt Commander, I have a surprise for Hell Dog Platoon."

The Group looked at each other, then at the hologram. "Surprise sir?"

Taking another inhale of the cigarette. "Yes, have you been watching the vids of the invasion of Shanxi?"

Jack's eyes were fixed on the hologram and void of all emotion. "All too well."

The Director gave a small grin at Jack. "Today is Hell Dog Platoon's lucky day."

Jack raised an eyebrow of the statement. "Lucky sir?"

Director put out his cigarette. "You're going to liberate Shanxi."


	4. Chapter 3: Events Unfold

Mass Effect Project Renegade

Chapter 3: Events Unfold.

Exiting the Mass Relay was Alliance Black Op Carrier. Minutes later One Hundred Black Ops Fighters poured right out of the Carrier, all barring the Project Renegade Emblem. The Fighter the "Sky Piercer" was leading the fighters away from the Carrier and then proceeded to the planet of Shanxi. Inside the Sky Piercer, the coms went active, with Jack giving the orders out.

"All fighters on me." In instant, all 99 other fighters formed up right behind the Sky Piercer.

"Okay 63 talk to me what's the situation on the ground of Shanxi." Jack released the receiver for the incoming transmission.

Subject 63 "Mason" on the horn replied with a voice void of all emotion. "General Williams surrendered to the hostile Alien forces."

Jack with an irritated expression under his nightmare armor helmet pressed the comm. "He didn't."

A smirk can be heard from Kai Lengs transmission. Quickly after, Mason reports in. "That's not all apparently they continued their slaughter and executed 10,000 Soldiers and Civilians."

Jake's outburst over the com could be heard. "Bastards!"

Jack pressed the Com button to outgo all fighters. "All right first order of business, take out the dreadnaughts surrounding Shanxi, then hit dry ground and begin to evict the Hostile Aliens. We can't take too long reports in that they're already engaging in our other colonies."

An incoming message from the "Spirit of Fire" May. "Commander? Will we expecting reinforcements from the Alliance?"

"Yeah With Admiral John Grissom leading the Charge, 200 Dreadnaughts, 500 Carriers, 1200 Cruisers, and 1800 Frigates. Oh The Alliance Black Op will be organizing Hit and Runs too."

The Intercom burst with Kai leng on the line. "Finally a man of action."

Mason hit the com to report to Jack. "Commander 3 Dreadnaughts are ahead of us… Looks like they don't have any fighter escorts."

Jack was tapping in commands in cockpit of his fighter. "All right Hell Dog's Break Formation; bring the bastards to the ground!"

The Bridge was active with the Turian Rear Admiral barking orders at his subordinates. "Ensign, what are the reports on the ground?"

The Turian Ensign gave a quick salute to his superior letting the Admiral Nod of Approval. "Sir Ground our ground forces are meeting heavy resistance but are still mobilizing on the remnants of the enemy presence."

The Admirals mandibles flexed on his face giving out a grin. "Excellent tell our cruisers to-"

A Tech Specialist interrupted the admiral before orders were given out. "Sir Multiple hostiles on approach!"

The Admiral stood from his chair to look at through the windows from the bridge. "Where?! I don't see any cruisers. "

The Tech Specialist corrected himself. "No Sir- Not Crusiers or Frigates, Fighters."

The Admiral gave a hardy laugh. "Fighters, these primitives think to take us on with fighters Anti-Gardian Lasers fire!"

Seconds later the Dreadnaughts along with their frigate escorts were being swarmed by the Black op Fighters. Ordinance from Vulcan Cannons to Prototype Bunker buster Missiles were putting holes in the ships. The fighters were so effective in their attack, that the Turian Dreadnaught started to make a retreat to the nearest Relay. Unfortunately for the Turian Rear Admiral, Kai Leng's fighter the "Blade Runner" didn't give him the opportunity. Before the Dreadnaught hit the Relay, the "Blade Runner" Fired an experimental rail gun into the back of the Dreadnaught causing it to explode.

Jack smiled under his helmet and pressed the intercom. "Nice hit Leng."

Kai Leng was laughing over the intercom, leaving a chuckling Jack pressing the intercom. "Alright now let's evict these guys off of Shanxi!"

With Hell Dog Platoon Storming down to the planet's surface, the Relay leading to the system went active as twelve Alliance Dreadnaughts and twenty troop and air carriers just zoomed right in over Shanxi.

Three Weeks Later…

Reporter Janette Moreno, appeared inside the Alliance Aucturus station, reporting the developing event. "Members of The Alliance Parliament seconds ago have declared a full counterstrike to retaliate against the aliens who invaded Terra Nova, and Shanxi, not to mention the countless deaths of Civilians who died at the hands of the "Turians". More reports are coming in that; we are receiving assistance on the location of Turian Colonies from an alien Splinter Cell group who were deceived by the Hierarchy."

The Vid Screen was put on Mute, with the Director smiling while drinking scotch from a small clear glass. "Excellent… "Messenger" is the Manifesto ready?"

Under his gasmask the "Messenger" gave a wide grin. "Ready, Reviewed, and waiting to be published."

Esolus-Turian Colony.

The Sky was thick with smoke, bodies of Turian's Scattered and Piled throughout the plains. A Turian foot soldier was lifted by his head by Jack, which ended with the Turians skull being crushed by his hand. Leng approached Jack.

"These Turians are pathetic. Two hours, and we turn this planet to Hell on Earth."

Jack Just looked at the Turian Corpse as the blue blood dripped from his hand.

"This 'thing' was begging for mercy from his 'spirits'."

Leng smiled and nodded his head for approval.

"Killed a bunch of those too."

Jack jumped on top of a grey boulder, and observed the destruction they caused on the Hierarchy.

"Let's get off this rock."

As two months passed, the Turian Hierarchy had lost fourteen colony worlds and six fleets. The Counter Offensive Finally caught the attention of the Citadel Council.

Presidium-Council Chambers

The three Councilors stood behind their podiums preparing for the imminent arrival of the Alliance Ambassadors.

Tevos the Asari Councilor stood patiently and acted calmly, around her colleagues, With the Salarian Councilor Mesvil, surprisingly interested in the new species arrival. All except for Councilor Sparatus, who was fuming and damning the Humans to be burned, 3 weeks ago he asked the Council to unite and fight back against the Human fleet, but because of STG reports, fighting the Humans would prove fatal.

Sparatus just glared at his colleagues. "This is a mistake, we shouldn't be talking to these primitives we should be sending the Citadel-"

Mesvil cut her colleague off. "That's enough out of you, because of your secrecy and mistake, you could have plunged the whole galaxy into a galactic war."

Sparatus scratched his mandibles and shook his head for disapproval. Before Tevos could intervene. The Representative of the Alliance arrived below them.

Tevos looked at her colleagues gave a nod and looked at the Ambassador. "Ambassador we welcome you to the Citadel, and on behalf of the Citadel Council I'd like to apologize for the Turian Hierarchy aggression, on your Colonies. Now in Good Will the Hierarchy will pay reparations for the destruction they caused, in return for their Colonies."

The Councilor earned a glare from operative "Silver Tongue" AKA "Ambassador Krant"

"No."

Sparatus immediately interrupted Tevos.

"Those are Turian Colonies, which you will return to us."

Sparatus outburst earned a chuckle from "Silver Tongue"

" 'Were' Your colonies, they are now Property of the Systems Alliance."

"You have no right to hold those worlds."

"You're lucky that we didn't burn Palaven to the ground Councilor."

Mesvil decided to understand why the Humans would not give back the colonies, those worlds were Dextro, and these species according to the STG file reports were Levo.

"Ambassador if I may interrupt what do you intend to do with these colonies?"

Krant nodded at the Salarian Councilor with a grin on his face.

"It's not my place to judge what the Alliance Intent is."

Tevos decieded to change the subject, before Sparataus explodes.

"Ambassador we offer the System Alliance a spot in Citadel Space."

Krant arched his right brow, with the state of confusion.

"You intend to put us on the Council?"

Tevos gave a small chuckle at the ambassadors' remark.

"No, you misunderstand us; we offer a spot on the citadel not the Council. While having an Embassy here, you will also have to sign the Treaty of Farixen, along with other trading agreements."

"Farixen?"

"Ship Development…. How many ships does the Alliance possess?"

"Enough To Neuter the Hierarchy three times over."

The Remark earned a glare from Sparatus.

"Well you will need to limit it down to-"

"No."

"Dreadnaughts are very dangerous warships Ambassador-"

"No"

Tevos was now nervous the whole galaxy was watching the events unfold, as this was a live broadcast.

"Perhaps we could compromise, for every Dreadnaught you decommission; the Council is willing to pay the System Alliance bountiful supplies, including Colony rights."

"No,"

Sparatus had enough of the debate and interrupted.

"Alright Human I had enough of this pathetic resistance-"

"Pathetic? We annihilated your fleets and conquered your worlds, and you call us pathetic? You're lucky the Alliance hasn't seized the Station to dictate terms. Besides Prime Minster Zachev Moric will never accept your terms not while he's still in power. Consider the Negotiations over, as is the war. If you have more reasonable terms you may contact us."

Four Days later ANN.

"The System Alliance Parliament today is at a standstill, Zachev Moric has died from a station Malfunction. George Materson, will be stepping into office and to start his negotiations with the Citadel Council."

The Vid Screen Turned off, the Director stared through the void of space with a worried expression. Besides the Director stood the "messenger"

"This doesn't bode well Director, the Alliance black ops had strong ties to Zachev. Now the Xeno pacifist is in control."

The Director stood from his chair and walked to the wall sized window.

"hmm… I already contacted Materson and warned him, that we were separating from the System Alliance."

The "Messenger's" eyes behind his gas mask widened, at the Director's Comment.

"You mean we…. What are we called now that we aren't black ops?"

The Director turned his gaze towards the "messenger"

"Cerberus."

_This is just wrapping up of the First Contact War…. Don't worry Jack will Recap on the events that took place during the War, also be on the lookout for past events, piece together the mystery._


	5. Chapter 4: Coup de grâce

Mass Effect Project Renegade

Chapter 4: Coup de grâce

July/19th/2158

Location: Aucturus Station/Alliance Parliament-"In Session"

The large Circular room was filled from General's to the Civilian sector of Senators. The Situation inside the room was chaotic of names and slurs being thrown at one another. Zachev's "accidental" Death left a huge power vacuum in the System Alliance Government, Zachev was highly influential and a great leader. Unfortunately because of his death the Materson has stepped up to the plate hoping to ease tensions and make peace with Citadel Space. Senator Udina however along with most of the Parliament was furious of Materson "Kowtowing" to the Council. Udina stepped up from his chair ready to explode on the matter.

"Materson have you lost your mind?! We just came in to contact with a hostile race and you're asking us to destroy our fleet."

Members of the board from different parties jumped up from their chairs either to support the outburst or go against it. Jao Nemir of the Terra Firma Platform was the first one to shout down his fellow senators speaking out against Udina.

"We helped form the System Alliance, we bled for it, fought for it!... and now you want to bow down to this Alien Council, I, nor my party will not accept this!"

Quick as the outburst the Liberal party was quick to rebuttal.

"The Council has offered colony rights and resources for the Ships we decommission, we can spread humanity through the stars peacefully."

However this got the attention from Senator Maximus of a Conservative party from Shanxi.

"Peacefully my ass, you weren't there at Shanxi, the Turians Executed our Civilians in COLD BLOOD! MY SON DIED AT THE BATTLE OF Sal Wits, where General Williams Surrendered on SPOT!"

Materson was sweating like crazy, the parliament was divided and attacking each other like a pair of Jackals.

"ORDER, ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER in the Parliament!"

Some of the Members ignored Materson, while some barley took notice to his Command.

Admiral Grissom stood from his Chair and Spoke out.

"Materson Decommissioning our fleet is too much to ask, I don't care what the Council says to us, they're not in charge, I think my fellow Admirals hear speak out against the decommissioning of our fleet."

Udina nodded at Grissom and turned his attention towards Materson.

"Sure they promise us Colony rights, but what's to stop them from attacking us when we have no fleets to defend our territory?"

Jao spoke out to bolster Udina's Points.

"We will not be slaves to this Citadel Council; the System Alliance must stand alone, economically and militarily."

Lisa Talerson of the Democratic household spoke out against Jao.

"So you have us wage war against the whole galaxy."

Jao's face turned red at that comment.

"I didn't say that you Treasonous BITCH!"

Operative "Silver Tounge" AKA. Krant was not amused of the situation; this room was a powder keg ready to explode.

"Materson, Zachev wouldn't let this happen, and you know it. Zachev would've led the Systems Alliance…. Humanity to a brighter future, but what you're saying is nothing short of madness you're asking us to bow down to a foreign power regardless of their species they're going to take advantage of us, if we give in to their demands."

Materson just glared right at Krant.

"Zachev… is not here anymore, nor is he in charge…. I am. "

Grissom replied to Materson with a Grim Look on his face.

"Materson….."

Materson stepped up from his chair and towards the Podium, to address the System Alliance.

"As of Today I am enacting Emergency Power, over the Parliament. All System Alliance Civilian Fleets are to be disarmed and refitted for proper civilian use; The System Alliance Military Fleet will decommission over 95% of our Dreadnaughts. All Turian Colonies will be returned to the Hierarchy, the System Alliance Currency will Forfeit, so we may you Galactic Currency, 60% of our Military bases across the Colonies will decommission. Our Ship yards will stop the production of Dreadnaughts and be scrapped for Civilian Stations. The Enactment of the Demilitarization of the Alliance will be a step forward. This will be done in the Name of Peace, for Galactic Good Will."

A series of nay's and no's could be heard and echoed throughout the Alliance Parliament. A senator yelled out against the Enactment.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

In instant Krant along with the Admirals and 60% of the Parliament left the building quickly fuming with anger.

Admiral Grissom is approached by Rear Admiral Hackett.

"What now John?"

Still walking to his Dreadnaught he quickly looked at Hackett with a concerned look on his face.

"We'll rendezvous at Earth; I called all of the admirals there for a meeting along with the sympathetic senators."

Before Grissom and Hackett reached the Shuttle bay they were approached by Senator Udina.

"John, did you hear about the situation on Earth and Her Colonies?"

Grissom arched his brow with a confused expression.

"Now What?"

"Mass Rioting, Demands for Impeachment, Calls for arrests. This is progressing faster that we'd expected. The people are even going far enough, to call the military and demand a Coup' attempt."

"Shit…"

Udina stepped infront of the two.

"John…. Is that even possible, I mean you have the power to enact it, but…."

"In history Military Coup's are never in laws of the Nations, but they step up to secure the Government from self-inflicting destruction on its own people."

\

\

\

\

Several Weeks throughout the System Alliance, both Civilians and Military Officials began protesting against the Enactment made by Prime Minister Materson, Civil Unrest hit the System Alliance with several fleets blockading the Aucturus station, Cerberus joined the fray to help the Coup attempt, as the Pro-Human Organization gained the influence of most of the parliament's members. Siege of the Station lasted for three hours before a Troop Carrier connected to the station and made an arrest on Prime Minister Materson for High treason against the System Alliance.

The System Alliance now was without leadership, and the power vacuum was now larger, to tie it up the Alliance Officials who did the Coup attempt against Matterson and his board members, reformed the System Alliance Government and gave it an Alliance Council, instead of a Prime Minister. Military Members would have to enact laws, only agreed to and passed by the majority of the Parliament.

Days later Unrest completely grinded to a halt and production picked up. Senator Donnel Udina was chosen to become an ambassador to the Citadel Council, to engage on Alliance Terms.

November/31st/2158

Location: Citadel/Presidium/Council Chambers "In Session"

The Council heard about the Alliance Coup attempt and realized that Prime Minister Materson was removed from power, effectively destroying any hope of the Alliance decommissioning any of their Ships. Tevo's was however impressed how this species reformed their government this fast.

"Ambassador, we welcome you to the Citadel on the System Alliance request, to open up negotiations."

"Council the Alliance would like to come to a compromise on the Negotiations referring to the Turian Colonies and the System Alliance Future Presence in the Galaxy."

Tevos smiled and thought to herself maybe this will turn out for the best, maybe we can work with this government.

"First of all 60% of the Turian Colonies will be returned, final say on that matter, the System Alliance will place a Embassy here but we will not integrate with Citadel Space, leaving our Fleets and Military Technology unmolested by Citadel Influence."

The Council was shocked no one in Galactic History had denied integration to Citadel Space.

"Your denying an invitation to the Citadel?"

"Yes we will remain a sovereign nation"

"Ambassador surely you could reconsider think of what we can learn from each other, all the accomplishments Humanity and Citadel Space could make. The Citadel guides Species for the Greater good, so they may join the Council."

"I'm sure we'll manage, we reviewed your History from your Codex, all I can say, is it scares Humanity with your leadership."

Sparatus was the one to speak up against Ambassador Udina.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters the Rachni War, you uplifted a species to save the Citadel Space from the Rachni Menace, and to thank them you neuter their entire species."

"The Krogans were barbarians with nothing to quell their hunger for war; they had to be put down!"

"So you infect them with a Sterility virus and demilitarize them?"

Tevo's decided to change the subject.

"Anything else Ambassador that concerns your species?"

"Numerous but I will name the core basics. Here's another one the Quarians, three Hundred years ago they too were nearing a seat on the Council, but when they were developing V.I. machines they started to gain sentience. They lost their home world and colonies and ask for help and what do you do? You Exile them from the Galactic Community."

Once Again Sparatus intervened.

"The Quarians are being punished for unleashing the Geth on the Galactic community; they will continue to live amongst the stars until they defeat the Geth."

Udina was now annoyed for his arrogance.

"So you punish the Ancestors Children? The people who made the Geth are long gone, their species is dying and you feel content of not doing anything, not even help them with a colony…. To add to that are Geth attacking? No they haven't attacked anyone but the Quarians."

"You wouldn't understand Human!"

"Having the Turians protect the client species of the Citadel did a wonderful job at attacking the victim of that war."

Tevo's quickly intervened to stop the argument.

"Gentlemen please, we're not here to argue the past. Ambassador is there anything else?"

"Yes being a part of the Citadel Space makes other species become reliant on you, and the System Alliance does not want that, in good faith we will have an embassy here, and enact certain trade agreements, does that sound fair."

The Councilors looked at Udina and agreed with uncertain look.

\

\

\

\

May/1st/2174

Location: Horse Head Nebula/Cronos Station (In Progress)

The Director gazes outside of the Observatory, into the endless space in prescenes of a Dying Star. The Director is approached by the "Messenger"

"Director, you called?"

"Yes…. Humanity has been expanding mostly in the Attican Traverse, it's quite funny how the Council awards the Alliance Colony rights that contradicts with the Batarian Hegemony."

"You think they wanted a war between us."

"There you go, they want to observe the Strength of Humanity."

"The Skillian Blitz is over… Jack saved the Elysium, and pushed them off Torfan."

The Director puts out his cigarette, and turns his attention away from the Super Nova.

"How's the Situation on Khar' Shan?"

"The Hegemony leaders fled the planet and headed towards the Terminus."

"The Hegemony's territory will bolster Humanity's presence in the Galaxy."

"Yeah that won't stop the Citadel, calling the Human race-"

"I know, what they think of Humanity, and I care none for it."

"Sir I also have reports the SSV Geneva was stolen from an Alliance Ship Yard." 

The Director rasied his left brow and stood up from his chair.

"What did it have on it?"

The "Messenger" looked at the OSD pad.

"Antimatter."

"Find it."


	6. Chapter 5: False Witness

Mass Effect Project Renegade

Chapter 5: False Witness

October/13th/2182

Location: Horse Head Nebula/Cronos Station.

On the Vid screen an Asari CNN Reporter Mari'Lin was reporting the incident with SSV Geneva Incident.

"The total death toll rose to 503, the group who initiated the attack on the Council world colony, are claiming to be Cerberus, a Pro-Human Organization. It seems that Cerberus has shown the Galaxy its true colors, Anti-Alien Extremists, on other reports-"

The Vid Screen changed to the same topic on the Alliance side, with ANN Report Jim Hosland reporting.

"The System Alliance has just announced that Cerberus will be held accountable and brought to justice."

The Vid Screen turns off with the Directors Glare firing on the Screen, the "Messenger" reports right beside the Director's Chair.

"Our Facilities have gone dark as you ordered sir…. We never ordered the Terrorist attack with the SSV Geneva; we were investigating its disappearance. Hell Dog Platoon members were KIA except for Jack who killed the Affiliates who carried out the attack; we lost all support from the Alliance, and have zero trust with the galaxy….. Cerberus is crippled."

The Director put down his scotch and stood from his chair staring at the dying star.

"No we'll find the people responsible for this and bring justice for Cerberus."

The "Messenger" looked at the dying star by the Director and turned his gaze towards the Director.

"What's the plan?"

"Bring Jack in."

Jack entered the Observation room, seeing the Director and the "Messenger". Jack approached the Director, leaving the "Messenger" exiting the room.

"Jack, how are you holding up?"

Jack's expression was unreadable except for his clenched fists, telling a different tale.

"My Platoon was hunted down one by one, my organization was just branded a terrorist organization by the Galaxy. I'll let you decide how I'm holding up sir."

The Director stepped closer to Jack putting a hand on his right shoulder.

"I know Jack, whoever organized this attack won't get the last laugh."

"So, what's the plan, and how do we hunt down the Assholes who did this?"

The Director lit another cigarette, stepping away from Jack, and closer to the window.

"Cerberus will be going dark, all operations will cease….. This is where you come in Jack."

A confused expression appeared on Jack's face.

"I don't follow sir, what will I be doing?"

"I'm glad you asked, I have several leads on the framing of our organization, but to narrow down the choices… As of now, you will be infiltrating the Alliance N7 Program aboard the Normandy, we forged documents on your birth, and fixed your military career."

Jack just breathed a sigh of irritation.

"There is a problem with your plan sir."

The Director turned around looking at Jack, while Jack point at his face.

"The Project Scars, how am I supposed to infiltrate the Alliance N7 Program, when the Project Scars are telling others I'm not normal?"

"It'll be taken care of, I ordered a procedure, with Project Shadow Claw, they'll administrate a serum to your body, where your scars will disappear, for about a couple years. They'll be waiting for you on the second level. After you leave for the Normandy, we'll refrain from contact for a short while."

Jack left the room, with anger boiling in his eyes, the Project Scars erupted in a harsh glow, one thing was on Jack's mind find whoever did this and make sure they die a slow and painful death.

As Jack leaves the elevator, he's approached by a Project Shadow Claw, operative.

"Jack, we're ready for you."

Jack Nodded and followed Doctor Calvin, to the operating table, Jack Stripped his Top Armor off, lying down on the cold surface of the table, seeing a giant needle aiming for his chest.

"Is this going to hurt?"

The Gas mask wearing operative looks at Jack, lifting his hand and pinching his thumb and index finger together, signaling only slightly.

In an instant, the needle thrust in to Jack's chest, (Heart to precise.) Immense pain could be felt as the Black ooze coursed through his body, seconds later the serum would start its affect, by hiding the scars on Jack's face.

"Son of a Bitch you said slightly."

As Jack sits up from the operating table, he picks up his OSD pad.

Infiltration Mission

As of this day the Surviving member of the Ground Team Hell Dog Platoon, and of Project Renegade, (Commander Jack Shepard [Subject 001]) to be infiltrate the Alliance N7 Program, all undercover files have been accepted and transferred.

/

Alliance N7 Dossier:

Commander Jack Shepard.

Age:? (Mid 30's – Late 20's)

Birthplace: Earth: No trace of Parents.

Military Career: Elysium:(Held off and Pushed back the Batarian Invasion force of Elysium during the Blitz.) Torfan: (In Retaliation for Elysium, Commander Jack Shepard pushed the Hegemony forces to the bunker executing all of its surviving forces.) Commander Shepard, has worked in several Black Ops missions for the Alliance, and was commended for the excellent service and dedication to Earth and her Colonies.

Military Commendations: Star of Terra, Medal of Honor, Terran's Dagger.

Requested a transfer to SR-1 Normandy-[APPROVED]

/

Hacked in communications with Captain Anderson, Admiral Hackett, Ambassador Udina.

Udina straightened his tie on his suit, before turning to the two Military officers.

"Well, what about Shepard? Earthborn… but no record of his family."

Captain Anderson, looked at Udina's reflection through the Dreadnaughts Observation window.

"Doesn't have one, apparently He was raised on the streets. Learned to look out for himself."

Admiral Hackett rubbed his chin while looking at the OSD pad in his hand.

"Shepard received an infamous name the "Butcher of Torfan" for storming the Batarian Defensive line, then executing the survivors."

Captain Anderson looked at Hackett ready to defend Shepard.

"He gets the job done, no matter the cost."

Hackett continued to look at the information on the OSD

"It says here he was the one on Elysium the held off and pushed back the Batarian Offensive, they were going to name him a hero after that, but after Torfan, the Media decided to hammer down the name of "The Conqueror of Elysium"."

Hackett handed the OSD pad to Udina.

"He has an infamous and famous military history, but it's more grey that it is Black and White, but nevertheless, is this the kind of person who we want to protect the galaxy?"

Captain Anderson looked at Udina with a determined look.

"He's the only kind of person who can protect the galaxy; the Normandy would be honored to have her."

Udina checked the Approved status on the transfer and for recommend candidacy for Spectre.

"I'll make the call."

In the Year 2182 Cerberus was framed for Conspiracy against the Alliance, and was accused of terrorist acts, in response Cerberus was made an enemy abroad the Galactic Community, The following year the Alliance would be infiltrated by the sole survivor of Hell Dog Platoon, Unknowingly Jack, the Alliance and The Galaxy is in for a hell of a Surprise.


End file.
